Harry Gamer
by zed019
Summary: Harry goes otaku and plays Elder Tales.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chose one, Champion of light, Deafeater of You-know-Who, etc. etc. etc. and his most famous tittle, **"The Master of Death".**

Harry thought that his obligations was done. He fought a war, because a crazy old lady phrophesized, that he would be a chosen one to finally defeat You-know-Who. This led to the death of his beloved parents by hand of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Surprisingly, he was very lucky that the killing curse spell, a famous one-shot, one-kill spell rebounded and killed the dark wanker himself. The oh so great Dumbledore said that it was his parents love that saved him. He really did not believe the nonsense that it was love that saved him. He was just lucky, he rationalized that he had gained a sort of magical immunization from the Dark Lord when he was made into an accidental horcrux. He was Iucky that magic immunization saved him when he confronted professor Quirrel.

Harry Potter paid his dues to the magical community when he saved them from Vodemort. He expected that he could live a normal happy life now that the war was over.

Sadly, it was not meant to be. The whole magical community turned on him, claiming him to be the next uprising Dark Lord. He rationalized that they were probably after his money, after all he was the richest person in magical Britain. He was Heir to Hufflepuff, Heir to Gryffindor, Heir to Ravenclaw and Heir to Slytherin by rights of conquest.

So feeling the corruption of the wizarding world, he withrawed all of his money of his vaults and paid the goblin a generous amount for sealing the information about him leaving the magical world for good.

Harry chose spend the rest of his wazarding world free life in Japan.

Harry was shopping regularly and he accidentally found himself in Akihabara where he found his new love of the otaku culture.

There was a lottery contest that day for an Elder Tales beta game that had an Easter egg class. Harry's Potter luck proved to be true when he won that lottery.

With Harry being exited at his prize, he quickly got home and brought a new Computer system he bought with him just so he could play that game.

_"Waste not, whatnot."_ Harry thought.

Harry customized his avatar when he finished installing his game. He chose to base it as himself and named his avatar self Harry. Once he finished creating his character, he was transported into a private map.

* * *

Ding*

You have been chosen as the experimental 'Master sublass'.

* * *

Ding*

Class change Complete 'Master' is now your subclass.

* * *

Harry thought it was very confusing but he took it to stride. Harry checked his subclass, but then it triggered his screen to go on an animation montage.

* * *

**"Silver and Iron to the Origin.**

**Gem and the Archduke of Contracts to the Cornerstone.**

**The Ancestor is my Great Master Shweinorg.**

**The Alighted Wind becomes a Wall.**

**The Gates in the four directions close, coming from the Crown, the three-**

**forked road that leads to the Kingdom circulate.**

**Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill).**

**Simply, shatter once filled.**

**I announce.**

**Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this**

**feeling, this reason, then answer.**

**Here is my Oath.**

**I am the one who becomes all the judgement in my foes**

**I am the one who who delivers peace and mercy.**

**You, Seven Heavens clad in three words of Power, arrive from the ring of**

**deterrence, O Keeper of the Balance!"**

* * *

"I have come when called. I ask of you, are you my Master?" asked a

teen girl's voice.

"I am." Said the generated avatar voice of Harry.

Harry watched in fascination as the story behind the subclass and the heroic spirit he summoned.

Harry learned from the tutorial that the Heroic spirit was considered a summon and from what Harry learned, his heroic spirit was a caster.

Now Harry needed a class to complement his new ally skills.

From what Harry found out about his caster is that the first skill available to her is a 'Dragontooth familiar' summons, so Harry decided that he would like to be a Kannagi to support those summons.

So far, Harry didn't regret being a Kannagi, his barrier and healing spells were a life saver and caster can now cast spells, powerful mage spells and coupled with the familiars aggroing and forming a decent meatshield resulting in Harry leveling up in a breeze.

Harry never had fun like this before, he found out that his servant was called Medea the witch of betreyal, still he reassured her that she still liked her, it was still funny hearing random messages through the PC. None of it mattered to Harry though, he treated Medea as a friend and it also helped that Medea has a very advanced A.I. Harry was satisfied doing the quests, Harry even got a bag of holding from the quests. It said that it could hold infinite items because it was heavily enchanted.

Harry often gives Media some assorted items, but so far she only wanted obscure materials, she said she can construct magical tools through her magecraft.

Harry was gifted with a wand from Medea that functions as a mana gatherer to help Harry cast his spells effectively.

Harry was so Happy about the gift he renamed the wand 'Mystic Wish' as if signifying it's intent was for.

Harry was now level 60, he managed to have a party with some random people, this of course spread his fame during the raids with his powerful barriers and healing, which was a godsend during battle.

Harry also refrained from Introducing Medea to the world, he knew animosity would spread if he did, so he kept her secret.

Harry continued his adventures in the virtual world, he even met the debauchery tea party for awhile and he partied with them for awhile, though he was quite unlucky that the debauchery party disbanded after a week.

He did get a griffon mount on their raids though. He also got a nifty phantasmal Item in one of his raids.

* * *

**Sleipnir **

Named after Odin's trusty steed, these shoes also mimic Sleipnir's powers.

Increase Movement Speed.

Maximum HP and SP + 20%

SP Recovery + 15%, MDEF + 10

* * *

Yes it was a lovely addition to his build

It had been so many years, but Harry still loved the Elder Tale World.

So when the new expansion pack, the nova pioneer's project was announced, Harry was ecstatic, new places to explore we're probably going to be implemented.

Harry decided to use the Fairy Rings and went to Jump city in the American server.

The city was unlocked because it was an exclusive raid reward and our Party got the first access to the buildings and rare products exclusive to this city. I did that raided with some players who named their group the Teen Titans, I even heard them In agreement that the hive are attacking then they go offline sometime. They do made it believable, who knows, maybe they played from another dimension and they are super heroes, possible.

Anyways, introducing the group.

Robin the swashbuckler, leader material and all time martial art nuts.

Beast Boy the summoner, all time goofball with a healthy personality.

Cyborg the Guardian, all time mood setter and loves to say 'booyah'.

Starfire the eccentric Bard, she loves to sings which explains her choice of class.

Raven the Magician, all spells are her domain 'Azarath, Mtythrion, Zynthos' is her game.

And then there's me, the unlucky healer class who got forced with the group to do an S rank raid quest.

Raven could tell that I was hiding a secret but then again so did they, didn't bother them though.

My support was supposedly the best one they had, somehow or another, I got roped into their guild.

**Time skip The Catastrophe:**

**Harry's POV:**

I still practice alone often, I'm already level 90 and my servant and me gained a very very strong Social link if you will. It lets me use her abilities, her Rain of light spell is very, ah yes 'anti-army' class spell easily. I have even gotten her blessing trait 'Divine Words', it cuts cast time and cool time of skill alot.

Still, I prefer to hide her, I'm very very protective of her.

Anywho the big expansion was just in an hour, I decided to to sleep a small nap.

Imagine my surprised when I woke up at jump city. I was wearing shinto priest clothes, my trusty wand from Medea?. I panicked and checked a nearby puddle and saw my face unchanged, I did design my avatar in real life.

At the thought of my avatar a menu appeared on my face, I toggled with it and it had my in-game skills alright.

I decided to call Media, she was still the same, loyal and lovable, she did compliment how down to earth I am now.

We just chatted and trained for 1 hour, just to get my skills up to snuff, media was very helpful, with my experience with the war against Voldemort I can easily react to my foes and add that my in-game body has reflex helped.

I decided I had enough grasp of my abilities to be functional. I checked my food supplies, all taste like a very plain cracker, raw meat, fruits vegetables seem to have taste.

From that I concluded that it was better be prepared, I then went to the market and bought all the fresh raw food. Someone might thought the same Idea as me, good thing I had the idea first.

I headed into Titans Tower to find five familiar teens.

"Yo!, aren't you guys saving the city from evil villains?." I asked them.

"Dude, Harry, your also here?, cyborgs interdimensional game device seems to have transported our Soul into this game avatars body." Said Beast Boy worriedly.

"Actually, it's happening to everyone who finished the expansion, I'm actually here, I mean my mind is here." I explained.

"Good, information is always necessary, any other useful info?." Said Robin.

"Towns in panic, dishes taste really really bland, some raw food do have taste though." I said to them.

"Then it is clear, we gather provisions, Teen Titans go!." Said Robin as their team bolted out of the tower.

**Time skip 1 hour later.**

"Sigh, the shops are all sold out." Said Robin and the team dejectedly.

"I'm still amazed at how alert you superheroes are, well carry on." I said to them.

"Wait a minute, like it or not, were here now and your a member of our team now, therefore, Titans Initiation." Said Robin and everyone got an evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I silently used the 'Leaping Apricot Technique', it's like shunpo with sakura petals leaving your dust.

"Our new member seems to have escaped." Said Robin.

**Time skip 30 minutes later.**

"Well well and the Teen Titans bites the dust Booyah!." I said to them as they had no strength and no food.

"Dude, he just stole your line Cyborg." Said Beast boy.

"I know, but I'm too weak to retaliate." Said Cyborg.

"Good, I maybe a member of the Teen Titans of Elder Tales, but I'm actually not a superhero like you guys, so let's just say we're friends with benefits." I said to them.

"Friend Robin, why is friend Harry, not accepting his role as a hero?." Asked the confused Starfire.

"That's just it Starfire, just moments ago, Harry was just an ordinary civilian, he's not trained for the super hero life like ours, still, the way he moved earlier shows he mastered his new abilities and the transition somehow unlocked his supernatural predisposition." Said Robin.

Meanwhile while Robin was telling the rest of the Teen Titans the mystery of Harry. Harry silently kidnapped Cyborg while this was happening.

"Dude, I just got bagged and tagged, so uncool." Said Cyborg as I released him in the Kitchen.

"Oh pish posh, here's the deal Cyborg, I'm hungry, your hungry and everyone's hungry, now did I mention that I had the foresight to buy the raw foods before they all got sold?." I said to Cyborg.

"Man, your as sneaky as Robin when you want to be, so what do you want with me?." Asked Cyborg curiously.

"Cyborg, your a lv 90 subclass cook, I want you to experiment with the ingredients, but let's keep this info for now, if this works, this might be our ticket to save everyone or at least give everyone back their way of life, now Cyborg, try cooking them manually like in real life, we don't know if we can trust the system since the food the system made sucks." I said to Cyborg who was dumbfounded.

"Man, your one strange dude, these plans are supervillain worthry, alright, leave everything to Cyborg Baby!." Said Cyborg as he went serious.

**Time Skip, One Hour Later:**

"**Booyah!**, it's a success, good food, especially the pizza, time to call the Titans." Said Cyborg.

"Oh Cyborg, don't forget to explain to the team that the method on how we did this is a secret, meanwhile, I'll take these Boxes of these Pizza for Negotiations.

Later that day I sent a letter for a meeting at the reserved restaurant room, to the three most prominent guilds in Jump City.

They are:

**The Hunters Association**, lead by a veteran who goes by chairman Netero, a master Monk. ( Combat Guild )

**The Hidden Village of the leaf**, lead by Naruto, an exceptional assassin. ( Combat Guild )

And lastly the **United Association of Wal-Mart**, who is both in control of produce, weapons, wares, jewellries, and all equipment of the production class lead by the swashbuckler Mr. Krabs. ( Production Guild )

At the restaurant where the three leaders jumped at the chance at my new discovery.

"Greetings everyone, I am Harry from the guild of Teen Titans, I know you all have a hectic day in this catastrophe but, I found a valuable quest, I give you Pizza." I said as I handed them 3 boxes of Pizza.

Everyone was flabbergasted at the sight of the food, they quickly ate and said.

"What are your demands?." Said all of the leaders eagerly at the sheer prospect of this quest.

"I need a shared sum of 5 million gold to unlock other methods of say using skills to manufacture, I know this is sudden but please think this through." I said to them.

"I'll easily give you the 5 million." Said Mr. Krabs.

"No fair old fool, the leaf village also has that kind of money to shell out." Said Naruto.

"Hohoho, the Hunters Association can provide it as well." Said Netero.

"Gentleman, how about a combined effort?, I'm sure all of us will benefit from it." I said to calm them down.

"Very well, we will pool our resources, when can we expect your part of the bargain." Said Mr Krabs.

"In just 3 days, we will meet in the grand Hall, please be patient." I said to them and they seem to calm them down.

**Time skip 3 days Later**

It saddens me to do this but I quit my former Teen Titan's guild and created my own small guild simply known as 'The Order' for my plan to work.

I finally arrived at the Grand Hall.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the meeting that will make Jump city's history." I said to them which made them confused.

"Crime has been steadily rising and PK guilds run rampant, do we have the power to prevent these atrocities, but that topic is for later, here are the secrets you all have been wanting to hear, Everyone can recreate the production skills before as long as they do it manually without the use of the system, that applies to all the other subclass. We can even recreate real world items, be creative, I have also taken the liberty and shared this information to everyone so progress can be made." I said which shocked them.

"You can't do that, we paid for this information." Outraged the guilds.

"And you will get your moneys worth, I here by propose The formation Confederacy of Jump City, with all the three major guilds at it's core, the motto of this Organization is the freedom of human rights including the people of the land whom as you have noticed by now is not just an NPC, but real live people." I said to them.

"Big words little man, but a government without power is just a pipe dream, how can we even clean the PK guilds in our city?." Said Naruto who was experienced in this, after all, he was really a Hokage who was bored and made a video game pc which connected to another dimension.

"Kukukuku, that has all been calculated, as of now I Harry of the new guild 'The Order', now own the Guild Zone Base, your money, items, and your guild zone area, I have the power to ban your access to these key places because they fall into my territory, off course this will only apply to the PK guild's of course." I said to them which shocked them at this sudden piece of Information.

"The 5 million Gold, so this was your goal all along you ingenious devil, even I didn't think of that and I'm unpredictable." Said Naruto Impressed.

"Hoho, youngsters nowadays, seems to pass the older generation." Said Netero.

"Even as I am loathe to admit it, it was a radical move worthy of a sudden business takeover, very well Mr. Harry, we will join this confederacy of yours." Said Mr. Krabs.

Just like that, the confederacy of Jump City was born, even the Teen Titans were surprised.

"I knew it, Harry is a Hero." Said Robin impressed at Harry's plan to unite the city, the rest of the Teen Titans agreed with Robin wholeheartedly.

**Time Skip 3 days**

All the PK guilds were kicked out, some semblance of normalcy are now in the faces of the citizens. With the release of the information on how to access their subclasses properly, this boosted the moral and the developmental progress of the technology of Jump City.

Back at the Grand Hall.

"Why am I here again?, I thought my job was over." I said to them with a straight face.

"Jeez, what an irresponsible leader, reminds me of Shikimaru, well Harry, it has been decided by the 3 big guilds to make you the leader of the Confedaracy of Jump City, you have to take responsibility you know, the people of this city won't follow us, they will follow the one who freed them from the cycle of hatred, umm I mean the cycle of hysteria." Said Naruto as he slipped up.

"That's right, we pass to you the mantle of leadership." Said Netero.

"Ar ar ar ar ar, Now that your the leader, we can freely advertise you on our products, in fact, we did it already and were raking so much money." Said Mr. Krabs.

**"Nooooooooooo!, The Paperwork!."** I shouted to which the three Big guilds leader just laughed, especially Naruto who had to deal with paperwork, and he had help with Kagebunshin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**An:** aerialrapier = yeah out of ideas on my other fic, it's currently on haitus.

DeathCrawler = this is a different story, other story is in haitus.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

The American Server is divided by 3 cities, the Big Apple, the South Angels, then there's Jump City. Our cities of course were surrounded by the people of the land, NPC is what we used to call them. They call themselves the Eternal League which bases covers the adventurers city.

These are what information about them from our scouts obtained. These records their organization base and their leaders.

**[]Big Apple Eternal League[]**

Lorelei of guild Ice Castle

Bruno of guild Fighting Force

Agatha of guild Ghost Bearers

Lance of guild Dragon Riders

* * *

**[]South Angels Eternal League[]**

Sabrina of guild Psychic Blaster

Koga of guild Poison Jammer

Blaine of guild Fire Storm

Giovanni of guild Ground Slammer

* * *

**[]Jump City Eternal League[]**

Brock of guild Rock Smasher

Misty of guild Water Queen

Lt. Surge of guild Electric Emperor

Erica of guild Grass Perfection

* * *

I am also studying party and full raid formation, can't I just go there and sit pretty?. The nerve, with so many paperwork and my need to brush up on America's Server Cities and League groups, ahh so much hassle.

* * *

A party was made up of 6 Adventurers, a 'Full Raid' consisted of 24

people, a 'Legion Raid' was formed by 4 'Full Raids', this 96-people group

was the biggest fighting unit in Elder Tales.

* * *

There was a secret document I was working on, it would prove for beneficial use later, it contains, information on The American raid "The rise of the Lich King". This wasn't an ordinary raid like the 'Goblin King Raid', no this one has higher enemy levels and truthfully, cunning A.I., these undead bleeds the lands dry of resources and can turn their slain enemy into their ranks.

These are the troops I uncovered.

* * *

**Acolytes** are human beings who have given themselves over to the power of Ner'zhul and the Scourge. These bitter, fanatical men and women will stop at nothing to promote the Lich King's will and maintain the secrecy and dominance of the Cult of the Damned. They view their own deaths and the possibility of becoming undead as the ultimate rewards for their service to Ner'zhul (Lich King). Also resource gatherers and building makers.

* * *

**Ghouls** are the basic warriors of the Undead Scourge. These lumbering, rotting corpses were once Zombies that have made the final transition into true 'undeath'. Ghouls have great stamina and revel in combat with living beings. Ghouls are ravenous cannibals who can regenerate their wounds by eating the flesh of fallen warriors.

* * *

**Crypt Fiends** are large, mummified creatures who appear to be a genetic cross between humans and spiders. Their lower bodies are supported by six spindly arachnid limbs and their heavily bandaged torsos are human in form. These aberrant creatures are capable of summoning swarms of vile insects and projecting web-like strands to incapacitate and harm their enemies.

* * *

These are mainly the front line fighters, I'm sure there are more stronger troops at their disposal.

"Knock, Knock, Knock." A knock from my office came.

"Come in." I said as Naruto came in.

"Let me guess, this has something to the the hard universal quest of 'The rise of the Lich King raid?." I asked Naruto.

"Wow, are you psychic or something, yes actually it is, a messenger from the people of the land asked for reinforcement, what are your thoughts?." Asked Naruto.

"That would be tough, we can't just send people over there without strategies, who knows, we might be immortal, but I believe dying should be avoided, there might be some unknown circumstances or negative effects." I said to Naruto.

"Sharp, I asked chairman Netero the same thing and he said he might be missing some real worlds memory, just a tiny bit." Said Naruto.

"Inform the Head Council members of this and keep it in a need to know basis, only we need to bear the responsibility of our people." I said to Naruto and he nodded.

"Oh, and I will be at the meeting, where is it held?." I asked Naruto.

"At the Grand Hall, 3 hours from, see you there Dancho." Said Naruto as he left.

**Time skip 3 Hours, Grand Hall**

"So were sending in the Teen Titans as our reinforcement and will be accompanied by 2 full raids, are we in accordance?." I said to the council members.

"Okay we are, unto our next issue, we need to gear up for war, The 'Rise of the Lich King' raid is notoriously long and hard, it is spread to the whole American server, they are smart and cunning, and can increase their troops while ours is slain, ready your troops, War is coming." I said to the council and they agreed.

**Time Skip 3 months.**

"Robin reporting the status of our raid, we were able to coordinate our efforts with the people of the land and had been able to hold of enemy forces, our scouts reports that there are reinforcements coming in a week and they will join the weakened side, estimate troops revealed to be, a staggering 500 thousand troops what shall we do?, do we have a nuke?." Said the concerned Robin.

"Any of you who have ideas in this predicament?." I asked Naruto and Chairman Netero, as well as Mr. Krabs.

"Though loathe am I to admit it, none of my guild are powerful enough to fight of that many foes, we don't have enough time to research that powerful nuke." Said Netero.

_"Damn, wish I can do a Bijudama here, but I got nothing, isn't there a way to save our asses."_ Thought Naruto irritatingly.

"Sigh, wish we sold those kind of stuffs but alas, we mostly poured our budget with hp and mana potion." Said Mr. Krabs dejectedly.

Then Robin, Netero, Naruto and Mr. Krabs all looked up to me.

"What?, you expect me to pull a nuke or an anti-army skill up my ass.?." I said to them sarcastically but they are still Looking at me.

"Geeeeeee." Stares from all direction.

"Fine fine, I may know of a method to get out of this mess, and it involves lots of mana potions." I said and finally gave in.

"Sold, Mr. Harry will be supplied with our top of the line exlusive mana potions by Wal-Mart." Said Mr. Krabs happily.

"Wow, I knew he would pull a miracle stunt out of his ass, I was even amazed the first time around he did it." Said Naruto happily.

"I agree Naruto, he seems to come through somehow." Said Netero.

"Great, now we better get ready, it's gonna be a long week." Said Robin

**Time Skip 1 Week.**

In the mountain region where the headquarters of Confederacy of Jump City.

"Is the full raid defense line in place?." I asked.

"My Anbu and Jounin forces are ready." Said Naruto.

"My elite Hunters are ready." Said Netero.

"And my troops are holding the supply line." Said Mr. Krabs.

"So those our enemies, ugly little buggers, Caster, I summon you." I said as a magic circle appeared and a strange witch appeared.

"Servant caster reporting for duty, how may I serve you master." Media said and Netero, Naruto and Mr. Krabs were shocked, Kannagi can't be summoners was what everyone knew.

"Caster dear, I'm afraid well have to use our trump card against those undead, with such short notice, we won't be able to tap into the ley lines so use the link and use my mana, I will be constantly buffing us and drinking mana potion non-stop." I said as I casted a very strong mana regen buff on us.

"Whenever your ready dear." I said to caster.

"Very well, **Oh yee who has mastered sorcery from the age of the Gods, I call upon the energy of universe to cast this spell 'Rain of Light!'.**" Caster said as the clouds formed a spell circle, then the rain of destruction fell upon those 500 thousand undead.

Continuous deadly beams of destruction rained and destroyed the enemy forces, I was chugging mana potions to ensure a continuous supply of mana for caster to use.

All present members of the Confederacy of Jump City and the people of the land bore witness to a scene of pure destruction.

_"Wow, Bijudama has no say to that, now that's a light show I can enjoy."_ Thought Naruto.

After 3 hours, all enemies were all vaporized, I was quite ragged and dismissed Medea.

There was an unintended consequence though, I had leveled to level 304, Well I did wipe out 500,000 undead soldiers.

"Encore, Encore, Encore." Said Naruto as he clapped his hands.

This earned Naruto a hard punch to the head by Netero and Mr. Krabs.

"Pant, pant, pant, I was not the one who did that you hear?, it was Naruto and his special ninjutsu that caused that destruction, I was only resting in my room." I said as I slowly walked in my tent.

"Whoa, never seen such a strong case of denial before, well this could work in our favor, a ninja always keeps his trumps card and right now, Harry is that trump card and the glue that helds Jump city together." Said Naruto sagely.

"I couldn't Agree more boyo, now to order the collection squad for all the loot." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Said Naruto as he went to get the loots.

"Youngster these days." Said Netero as he stayed and guarded the fort.

Meanwhile Harry noticed a message which popped up.

* * *

Ding*

MVP Rewards (You have slain a dread Lord)

Items gained

- Skill book, Mana battery ( rare passive skills which constantly gathers mana in the ambient atmosphere. )

- Contract of the Dreadlord (You may summon a Dread Lord),

- auto-contract confirmed.

* * *

Ding*

You can now summon a lv 100 dread lord to do your bidding.

* * *

"Jeez this is alot of problems to deal with." I said as I slept.

**Time Skip 1 week later:**

"Harry, we have a problem, the people of the land from big apple and south angels are here to ask for reinforcement." Said Naruto who was also alarmed with the news.

"As much as we would love to send them reinforcement, we just can't, the undead forces are still growing in numbers despite the blow we did last week in our area." I said to Naruto.

"What do you think about the situation Naruto?, you know I'm just a figurehead, a Kannagi for christ sakes." I said to Naruto.

"You know, you may have been a figurehead at first, but your decisions have helped us immensely, your certainly a capable leader, a hokage even, but still there is just something that bothers me to see all those people die." Said Naruto sadly.

"I actually thought of going there myself, but that would put me in a bad light as a fame and glory warmonger, and would just paint a huge target on my back and the organization I'm affiliated with." I said to Naruto.

"Yes your right." Said Naruto as he witnessed the political backlash on some actions he did, oh he saved lives alright, but the bad publicity, people can be just as cruel.

"Although it pains me, tell them we refuse, we have our own problems in our backyard and we are protecting the jump city's eternal league, what's stopping them from asking for the same help at Big Apple, or South Angels. Maybe they haven't been quite as lucky as our city or just turned Dictatorship, which is a possible scenario." I sad to Naruto.

Naruto was Impressed at the insight of Harry, that requires experience in leading, heck, he needed advisors to get that kind of picture in the field.

"Very well then dismissed." I said to Naruto and left.

_"The levels of our forces is steadily increasing, battle experience is progressing well, advancement on our technology is proceeding well."_ I thought at our cities progress.

**Time skip 2 Weeks Later.**

"Harry?, we have a problem, since the adventurers at Big Apple and South Angels are big assholes, the majority of population of the people of the land are migrating, and since our technology and livelihood are quite well known, especially since our good relationship with the Jump City Eternal League, we are being bombarded with immigrants." Said Naruto Worriedly.

"Mr. Krabs, what is our budget?."

"We have 50 million at our budget and another 50 million for emergency." Reported Mr. Crabs.

"Good, any objection that I will use the 50 million to expand our territory?, you know with the immigrants and all that, we will be benefiting for this as this will increase our revenue." I said to them.

"Approved." Said Netero.

"Approved." Said Mr. Crabs.

"Approved." Said Naruto.

"Very well, begin expansion." I said as I upgraded the city's expansion ten times.

**Time Skip 1 Month**

The Lich King finally appeared on our territory, but with our high level adventurers and support from our own people of the Land brigade, the Menace that was the Lich King was destroyed.

We then celebrated and our life continued into monotonous routine.

**Grand Hall:**

"You what?, you wanted to test the fairy rings.?, I admit it has merit, very well, we will manage until you return." Said Naruto.

"Good Luck guys, and may the force be with me, yeah yeah laugh it up, I'm a star wars fan." I said as I left using the Fairy Rings.

**...Flash...**

"Hmm, where am I?." I asked no-one.

"Oh my God, someone accessed the Fairy Rings." Said a and I quickly become hounded by players.

I asked around and found out that I was In Akihabara, the situation is just as bad as Jump City before I corrected it.

I checked to see if my friends from The Debauchery Party were there, I found out Naotsugu's name and called him.

"Moshi moshi?, Harry?, it's good to see hear from you, I'm at the Crescent Moon Alliance Guild with Akatsuki, what, ask Harry if he still have the appearance changing potion?, actually he does have it. Akatsuki?, Akatsuki?, where did he go?, well see you later bye." Naotsugu said as he hang up.

Moments Later I found a young man dashing through a piles of dust cloud and stopped in front of me.

"Harry, I need the appearance changing potion please." Said a very shy male ninja.

"Okay here." I said as I handed Akatsuki the potion and he gulped it down and he changed into a short girl.

"How can I ever repay you Harry?." Asked the girlified Akatsuki.

"Actually, that was just sitting there, no need repay me, I'm glad it was able to help you." I said to Akatsuki.

"No, this favor I must repay, from now on this Akatsuki will be your shadow and sword, my Lord."

"Please were friends, none of this servant stuff." I said.

"Whaterver you say my lord." Said Akatsuki.

"By the way Akatsuki what has been happening here?." I asked Akatsuki and filled me in the details.

The only progress since the apocalypse is the cooking secret that Nayanta revealed and shared with everyone and barely lively people here as PK guilds still run rampant.

"Still Akatsuki, where is Shiroe?." I asked Akatsuki as she stopped in her tracks.

"Shiroe is not here, he did not log on Elder Tale in the catastrophe." was what she said and shock filled my systems and I shouted.

**"What?."**


End file.
